It Happened On A Tuesday
by paea101
Summary: It's the day that they would never forget. Cassandra's time is up and its time for her to go. Hope you like it!


It happened on a Tuesday. Cassandra and Ezekiel were sitting cross-legged on the floor of the Annex playing an intense game of chess while Eve and Jake watched from the stairs and made bets on who the winner would be. Naturally, Jake bet on Cassandra, I mean she is a mathematician, she has this in the bag.

Eve on the other hand thought that Ezekiel could surprise them all because if there was one thing that they all knew about him, it was that he was sneaky.

"Do you really want to make that move?" Ezekiel said with a sly grin on his face. She felt bad for him, He really thought that he was going to win.

She looked down at the board and started having a hallucination about all the possible moves that she could make and knew that the statistical probability was that the odds were against Ezekiel. She had learned to ground herself when she was having the visions and she was now able to come out of them by herself now, which she was grateful for.

She just came out of her vision with the perfect move that would name her the winner of this game when she looked up at Ezekiel. He was staring at her with the oddest expression. No, not her exactly, he was looking at her nose. She reached up and touched under her nose, when she pulled her had away, her fingers were stained a deep red.

"Oh…this is nothing…practically happens all the time, nothing to worry about" As she stammered her way through this explanation, she pulled her cardigan sleeve down her arm and wiped the blood from her nose. She could feel the slight thudding in her head and moved to stand up.

"Cassandra!" Ezekiel exclaimed. Jake and Eve looked over just in time to see Cassandra standing up on wobbly legs, then, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her legs buckled underneath her and she fell to the floor.

They all moved to her at once. Jenkins had come out from one of the back rooms to see what all the commotion was about. Jake moved to Cassandra and propped her head on his lap, she was barely conscious.

"Hey Cassie, wake up for us" he tried shaking her to make sure that she wouldn't fall asleep.

"Cassie…Hey can you hear me? Cass stay with us"

Jenkins moved around to the other side of Cassandra and placed his fingers at her neck to feel for a pulse.

"Her pulse is very weak. Ezekiel, call an ambulance!" No one had noticed that Ezekiel had moved away from the situation and was standing just staring at Cassandra in disbelief. He was too shocked to register anything that Jenkins said. He stood there watching one of his friends slowly dying infront of him. This couldn't be happening. They all knew that the 'Brain Grape' was getting bigger and that it was a terminal condition but he thought that she had more time, she was still so young.

"Ezekiel! An ambulance. NOW!" Jenkins yelled. Ezekiel definitely heard that. He scrambled to the phone was and called for the paramedics.

Cassandra's eyed briefly flitted open, she wasn't sure exactly what was happening but she could hear Jake's voice begging her to stay awake somewhere in the haziness of her surroundings.

"Cassie, please stay awake, we can't do this without you" She thought he sounded so sad.

"Jake" she replied, she sounded as if she could float away at any point, her voice was light and airy. "Jake, please don't be sad. Where's Baird?"

"Cass, Im right here" Eve Replied, she took over Jenkins' spot grasped at Cassandra's hand. Cassandra tried to open her eyes just a little bit more and as she did, she could see tears trickling down Eve's face. "Hey, you are going to be fine alright, but you just need to hold on please".

Cassandra smiled a sad smile "Eve, I am so grateful that I got to know you. I need you to know that you are the closest thing to a sister that I have and after I'm gone, the guys are going to need you" Cassandra could feel the warmness of tears rolling down her face too. Ezekiel returned from talking to the ambulance and sat down next to Jenkins.

"Jenkins and Ezekiel, please I just need you to know that I have truly loved getting to know the both of you and I will…" She put on another brave face " I will miss you so much" Jenkins acknowledged her with a small nod and Ezekiel gave her cheeky grin "Yeah this isn't a goodbye because one day I am going to successfully demolish you at a game of chess" She was definitely going to miss them.

Jenkins and Baird started to get to their feet so that Jake and Cassandra could have some time alone to talk. Ezekiel was oblivious to Baird's clue because the next thing he knows, he's being pulled away by her.

She could feel Jake's large warm hand stroking her hair and she smiled because it was comforting.

"Jake" She looked up at him, tears were glistening his face. "Jake, you have made me so happy, but I…I think that I have to go now" She could barely get the words out because she could feel her heart breaking at the words that she needed to say.

"I love you. I do…I really do but promise me one thing" He nodded, unable to say anything. "Don't be sad. Please I need you to look after the others ok, because they will be hurting and I need you to be strong…For me."

She looked into his eyes "Jake, You. Will. Be. Ok"

He nodded once again and stroked away her tears that were still falling from her eyes. He then pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes and smiled her last smile, drew her last breath and then she was gone.


End file.
